Burning Desire
by kristenstewartishot
Summary: As the war approaches, Hermione is put in a difficult situation. While Fleur makes that situation bcome deadly. Obsessive/possessive Fleur, F/F some M/F pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Desire**

**Prolouge**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

My mind was on overdrive.

I can't believe this! The audacity of the ministry! Why would they blindly cover their ears and turn to look the other way? You simply can't trust anybody anymore, what worries me is Harry, what is he going to do now that Sirius is dead? He already had plans about moving in to the black manor with the rest of the order. I still can't get over how I actually saw Voldemort for the first time even if it was from a distance.

"Hermione?" I turned my head in the direction of what I assumed to be where Ginny was standing. "How are you holding up?" she said as she walked a little closer. Having just arrived a little over an hour ago from the ministry we were a little shooken up.

"I don't think you should be asking me that Ginny. You should be asking Ronald he looks like he has seen headless nick for the first time again." I said with a forced smile. I think she understood that I wanted some alone time with harry, who was asleep snuggled into my side. Shaking him a little he awoke with a sigh.

"Hey Hermione." He said with a fake smile on his stoic face.

"Look, Harry I know that these recent events have caused a drastic change in our plans but I want you to know that I will be here for you always, you're my best friend. We have to stay strong and now we will fight even stronger when the time comes." I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his sagged form.

"I thought that maybe for once in my short life if I got lucky, I wouldn't have to lose someone I love again or at least not until the actual war starts." As he whispered this I felt my heart clench painfully. He looked up at me and I stifled a sob, his forest green eyes were covered by a thick layer of tears. What hurt the most was that I knew that it takes a lot to make him cry or even get close to.

"Harry, we will never abandon you we will all fight next to you in this unavoidable war. It will not be easy for all the others including me. All of us are going to sacrifice something at some point, but please keep in mind that we all love you Harry maybe some more than others, but we all do love you." In the last part of my 'pep talk' I threw a pointing glance at Ginny. He followed my gaze and blushed.

"Harry were not gonna be young forever. Even though we are in the middle of an ongoing war we need to let loose. You know it too. I promise you I will try this year to spend less time in the library and spend more time having what you guys called fun. Remember I will help you through this." As I spoke I slowly started getting up. "Well I'm off to bed, night Harry. Oh yeah don't let Malfoy get to you this year, please." He nodded his head yes. With a tense smile I made my way towards the stairs. Walking up the stairs and down the hallway I stopped at my door and thought about what adventures well have this year. It couldn't be as unnerving as fourth year could it? Well we still have at least maybe one last happy year at our home, Hogwarts. With my last thought I pushed open the door to the room I shared with Ginny. Closing the door behind me I stripped from my street clothes and slipped on my sleep wear that consisted of shorts and a tank top.

After having freshened up in the bathroom I walked over towards the bed and slipped under the covers. I can't help but feel that something is off about the room. I shrugged it off as me just being paranoid. I turned over so I was now lying on my stomach and got comfortable. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up I couldn't explain why so I felt myself drift slowly. Before I passed out I noticed that my bed smelled strongly of musk and citrus but not so overpowering that it gave me nausea. I never thought that those two scents would make a good combination but they did. Then I finally processed that my bed smelled. Why did my bed sme-? Oh I remember! It probably must've been Ginny that rubbed her scent on my bed, most likely when we were having one of our famous nightly talks. Satisfied with my logic I slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware of a fancy quill lying at my bedside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What do you guys think? I know you guys are probably upset that I started yet ANOTHER story. It's just I've been dying to do a story with Fleur and Hermione for a long time and I got the push from one of my fabulous readers. Yes this will of course be a FleurHermione pairing but I got to build up a plot right? **_

_**Please Review, PM me, or alert this story. I am not greedy I just need feed back to see if I've started off on the right foot. **_

_**Love Kim**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Desire**

**Harry P.O.V.**

"_That's my boy! Good job Harry!" when these words leave Sirius's mouth I lose focus. Just in that short moment Lucius saw an open shot at me and fired a Crucio at me which Sirius repelled but all I could do was watch as a green jet of light hit Sirius in the chest. As I stared into his eyes I could only see his accusing eyes as he slowly fell to never get up._

"AAAHHHH! " I woke with a jerk that I noticed I was the one that let out the angry cry. Ron jumped out of his bed and quickly ran out the door. I got up in my red haze of anger and clenched my fists. Hermione and Ginny stormed in with Fred and George trailing behind them all of them wands up.

"Harry! What is the matter with you? "As she yelled this she swiftly said a few words and moved her wand across the room.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

"**I killed Sirius!** I did Hermione! Not Bellatrix! I'm just so angry I can't even-! **AAAAHHHH!**" with the last shout he started hitting the wall with his anger.

"Harry! Calm your ass down!" Yelled Ron his face red from his obvious frustration. I walked towards Harry's trembling form hunched by the wall.

"Harry you need to calm down, then we'll be able to talk civilly to you." What I didn't expect was for him to start crying. "Oh Harry." I sighed. I looked towards the startled group and nodded my head towards the door they left quickly. I grabbed Harry's arm and lightly dragged him to the bed.

"Harry we need to work on this together. Look I really don't want to seem rude but you are not the only one that is suffering. I sometimes feel that even though you say that you don't want anyone else to get hurt because of you that really you just want to play hero. I understand that you are angry that he is gone but there is nothing that you can do. Look we have like five minutes to sleep left before Molly 'wakes' us up. Look on the Brightside Harry. We got off of school a week before other students. Now please try to enjoy our summer with the Weasley's ok? Well I have to get my bags and leave soon." I felt bad that I was going on vacation with my parents but I am not stupid I know that soon I will have to say goodbye to my parents. The thing is I don't know how or when it will happen." When the words sunk in Harry straightened his back and nodded.

"Your right Hermione, I mean when aren't you right? Well since Molly is going to call for us any second we should get up and get ready. Oh and I'm sorry." He said while standing up. Nodding my head I got up and slowly left the room. Walking towards my room I overheard the order talking about a new member joining next month. Huh well I guess I will have to wait until I come back to see who it is.

**6 Hours later**

Finally I have all my necessities packed for our trip and I just need to change my clothes. I put on skinny jeans with a band T. looking in the mirror I saw my reflection. I don't want to sound vain or anything but I wasn't bad looking by any means I had a nice form, curvy but not overly so and legs that looked long, even on my 5'4 stature. My face was never a problem my teeth were straight now thanks to the spell I stumbled upon. My skin was smooth and my eyes were expressive for the finishing touch to my face I had a small delicate nose. Smiling I saw my naturally reddened lips stretch. My hair having been tamed by a spell I researched.

Putting on gladiator sandals I walked downstairs where my luggage was, by Mr. Weasley who was standing at the door waiting. Before I set foot on the floor I was pulled into many familiar embraces.

"Dear, are you sure you don't want to stay?""Hermione don't go!""Why Hermione is it because we laughed at you when you fell!" "Please Hermione don't leave me with all these dumb boys!" I could immediately tell who said what.

"Guys quit being so melodramatic! I will be back in less than 2 months maybe even 1! I will miss you guys too." I said directing the words to five vibrant heads of red hair and one black haired head. "You guys can owl me too. I will owl you guys as much as I can." They nodded. Grabbing a hold of Mr. Weasley's hand that was out stretched. They all waved goodbye as I felt an unsettling pull at my naval that I've slightly been getting accustomed to.

**2 Weeks later**

Staring up at the ceiling of my hotel room I sighed. Here I was in Paris, France laying in the bed of my hotel room while my parents were out exploring. Finally deciding on leaving this room I sat up. I loved to wear my accessories so when I was getting up and putting on a beanie and sunglasses I smiled. I walked out of the building. Breathing in the fresh air I continued walking and kept on walking until I saw a treats store where children were talking and yelling excitedly all but one child. A little blonde girl sitting on the bench. Confused I looked around her to see if there was an adult but I saw none. Walking towards the cute little girl I sat down on the bench next to her.

"Hello, are you parents here?" she nodded her head no. "Oh ok well any siblings?" I asked getting worried.

"I was with my brother and sister. I wanted to go to the candy store but he said no, because we were in a hurry to get home I think because my sister and my brother were yelling at each other. I ran from him and tried to find my sister so she could take me to the candy store but now I can't find them." She said in a shaky voice that I think made her accent thicker her eyes to the rim with tears.

"Um well my name is Hermione, what is yours?" I said while contemplating what to do. I mean I can't just leave her here! She could be kidnapped.

"Gaby. Hermione Will you help me find my sister or brother, please?" I nodded and got up. I held out my hand for her to take accepting she put her small hand in mine. What kept going through my mind was why does she look familiar?

"Look we'll just walk around and see if we find him or her, ok?" she shook her head. We walked around for a while until suddenly she ripped her hand away from mine and ran towards a direction we came from a while ago. I quickly ran after scared of her getting lost but I didn't see her stop until it was too late. My body slammed against another body and I started falling backwards but two hands stopped me from falling opening my closed eyes which I didn't remember when I closed I became hypnotized.

Who could have such blue eyes? Gaby she has the same eyes!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I promise you guys that I will try to update as much as I can! Not only this story but my other ones as well. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts. If you could keep reviewing so you can tell me if you like it so far (even if it hasn't even begun yet ;) well I love you guys thanks for the support!<strong>_

_**~Kim**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning Desire**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

"Hello. Sorry about crashing in to you like that I wasn't really paying attention." I mumbled quickly. I took a step back and took in his 6'3 frame. He had a very handsome face a nice tan and luscious dirty blonde hair. I took in his nice and expensive looking clothes. One of the reasons I thought they look expensive is also because it appeared that they fit in the perfect places that obviously showed off his swoon worthy body.

"Well it's alright since I believe that you were the one that brought Gabrielle in my direction, correct?" he questioned in a thick French accent. I nodded not sure of what I was supposed to say in a situation like this.

"Oh where are my manners I'm Hermione Granger." Oh Merlin why would I give my whole name? Am I really that stupid?

"Mon Dieu, you're the smart friend of Harry Potter! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" After saying the last words he let out a non manly giggle. Confused and worried I quickly spoke.

"Um sorry so you're a wizard, right? The reason I say this is because you know me and I'm not famous, well at least not here." The confused look on his face faded slowly and one of recognition crossed his expression.

"Oh yes I'm sorry where are MY manners, my name is Philipe Delacour. Pleasure to meet you." He said taking my hand and kissing my knuckle. I blushed at this but then my jaw dropped when I realized something.

"Wait than that means that you're related to Fleur of the Tri- Wizard tournament?" I asked remembering the seemingly stuck up blonde.

"Yes. Well Hermione since you were so kind and helped me find my sister would you like to have a late lunch with us?" he asked obviously trying to avoid this topic it's not my business so I shrugged it off.

"Well just to make sure I'm gonna go ahead and tell you I'm gay." I stated bluntly.

"Well that's even better because I too like the fluffy side of the pancake or in my case the Crepe." At my look of confusion he quickly spoke again "You know I drive on the other side of the road?" I nodded my head negative. What is this guy talking about? "I'm gay mon Dieu Hermione! For someone so smart you know little to nothing about some things" he said I blushed at the truth of the statement.

"Well actually I don't like to use degrading terms but anyways at least that makes things less tense." He nodded.

"Phili can I have a chocolate?" I heard the little blonde ask sweetly I smiled at this.

**2Weeks later**

Philipe, Gabrielle and I met two more time before I left for the burrow to finish the rest of the summer. We surprisingly got along and we promised to owl each other. When I said my goodbyes to my parents Mr. Weasley came to pick me up to bring me back to the burrow.

**Philip P.O.V.**

"Philipe! Let me see Gaby, she is my sister too!"I heard from the other side of the door. I opened the door slightly, slipped out and closed the door behind me. I took in her nearly perfect appearance except for the bags under her eyes and the unhealthy looking skin tone. "First of all shut up will you? You are going to wake up Gabrielle. Look Fleur this is not my fault, you brought this on yourself." She had tears in her eyes but this didn't faze me.

"Please just let me see my family you guys are all I have left-"my agony and anger boiled over.

"No! You have no family! Not since you became the coward you are now. Prove to me that- no give me a reason to believe you that you aren't here to kill us." She had tears running down her face silently.

"I'm doing this for you guys, to protect you. Once Dad joined everybody joined." She said in a monotone.

"You don't think I'm scared? You know one thing I'd rather have pride and death by my side over cowering and living any day. I'd rather die for a cause I know was the right one." She had a stone face with tears running freely.

"Look I just came to-"I interrupted "To kill me? Than do it, but leave Gaby" I said pushing her to her limit.

"Philipe you know I would never do that to you! You are my family." Ha.

"Show me your right arm." I demanded.

"Don't do this-" I cut her off.

"Show me your arm!" I said raising my voice a little. She put her arm forward I yanked up her sleeve and felt the devastation hit. My eyes glared a hole in the abomination on her skin. The dark mark.

"You have to listen to me-" I was in pain but I had to keep strong at least until she left.

"Leave. Now. I said leave!" she stopped her tears and I saw her warm emotional eyes turn a steely blue/gray. She turned and disappeared with a puff of black smoke. I closed the door behind me and let out my quiet sobs of pain. My family isn't a family any more.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

**Few hours after arriving at the burrow**

"Oh My Merlin Hermione! You're back! I was about to give up, there was so much testosterone in the house it was only mum and me. Oh and good timing it is, the new member of the order is arriving in like 2 days I believe he or she is bringing someone along"

"Well it's nice to see you too Ginny, but would you mind if I have a word with Harry first?" she nodded her approval and smiled while moving on to talk to Fred and George about quiditch. I walked up the stairs and felt like someone was lightly gripping my waist almost feather light. I quickly turned around and no one was there. Still looking at the spot where I was and climbing up the stairs I only made it 2 steps before I crashed into a body I was about to start tumbling down the stairs backwards until Harry quickly gripped my elbows and stilled me.

"Thanks Harry." I said walking towards mine and Ginny's room. He nodded.

"Don't mention it. Wait Hermione? When did you get back?" I shut the door quickly I felt uneasy like things are about to get very complicated and i hate not knowing why. I jumped at the tap I heard against the window.

"Oh it's just an owl, how silly of me. It's most likely Philipe." I opened the window and held my arm out which it gladly accepted and climbed on it I closed the window. I carefully untied the small piece of parchment from its leg. That's weird no name and no return adress maybe he forgot. i shrugged it off opened it and read it.

"**If you greatly desire something, have the guts to stake everything on obtaining it." This perfectly describes how I feel about this situation, Hermione be prepared to be obtained.**

What is this? Is this some kind of perverted joke? I stiffened when I felt breathing on my ear I involuntarily relaxed when I smelt the same citrus smell from my bed drift from the parchment over to my nose. I felt darkness over take my vision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the lack of updates I've just had to deal with some family issues and a trajedy. I will try to update on a regular basis. I seriously have like 4 notebooks full of stories, and I would like to continue the stories I just think I'm going to put my twilight stories on hiatus the only one I will try to continue in the meantime is Siempre Fiel. Pictures are up on my profile and thank you to all those who have reviewed alerted and followed me. Oh and the quote does not belong to me.<strong>_

_**~ Kim**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling groggy. All I remembered was reading a letter and passing out. Before I could get deeper into thought the door was dramatically pushed open.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" yelled Ginny extremely obnoxiously in my opinion.

"Merlin Ginny what do you want? Was it really necessary for you to repeat my name so many times?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nope. But it is time for breakfast and mum told me to wake you up." My eyes widened.

"It's already morning?" she nodded.

"When you went upstairs to talk to harry you never came down and when I walked up later to check on you, you were tucked in your bed and sleeping. I didn't want to bother you so I decided to just let you sleep."

"Okay well I'll be right down in a few minutes just going to wash my face and change." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

I specifically remember passing out, but not falling. What I don't understand is why or how I ended up tucked in. I slowly uncovered my body and let out a sigh of relief. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard pounding footsteps running towards the stairs.

"Better get ready." I did my morning routine and was picking up my wand from my dresser when I saw a bracelet beside the lamp. Curious I picked it up and dropped because of its unexpected heat. I hesitantly tried to pick it up again and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion it was now slightly cold. I walked down the stairs to the noise of my friends and family that brought a smile to my face. I sat between Ronald and Harry noticing it was the only seat open.

"Ginny?" I called.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Did you by any chance leave this on my dresser?" I said handing her the beautiful bracelet. She carefully inspected it and handed it back to me.

"No it's not mine it's probably from your parents they probably secretly gave it to you since they know you hate presents of any sort." She reasoned.

"Now dear's, after breakfast were off to Diagon Alley for all your school supplies." She said in a very motherly voice. I smiled at her good natured presence.

"Hey mum can I have new broom?"

"No Ronald you may not have a new broom. And before you ask why, it is because you are not even on the team so I see no reason to give you such an expensive gift." I laughed inwardly at her rude but truthful logic.

"It's time to go kids!" I quickly got up and pushed in my chair. I heard a huge thump and spun around to see a red faced Ron sprawled on the floor. I heard Harry chuckle next to me.

"Well Hermione, ready to go get our school supplies?" Harry said happily while throwing his arm around my shoulder. Almost immediately after his arm made contact my wrist started to burn intensely.

"OW!" I said jumping and throwing his arm off my shoulder in the process. I noticed how when his arm slipped off the burning in my wrist stopped.

"Are you okay?" I nodded trying to take off the bracelet my heart started pounding when it wouldn't budge. I even tried to yank it off and just break it. Thinking _Okay Hermione calm yourself_, so thinking rationally this bracelet is obviously hexed or jinxed. The bad thing is I don't know any reverse spells for that. The good thing is that we're going shopping for books too.

"Harry pay attention will you? You're next to apparate with Tonks."

"My bad well Ron and I ar-"

"Yes I know 'going to the Quiditch shop' while Ginny and I actually go supply shopping." I replied. He looked confused about something.

"Hermione, since when do you have unnecessary sass? "

"I don't know what you're talking about but you've had Tonks waiting for about 3 minutes. Talk to you later." I said grabbing on to Remus.

**Hour Later**

"Hey Ginny since you still need to get some potion books do you want me to fetch them for you so we don't waste time?" She nodded and smiled at me.

"Hermione that would be great if you really could go and get those books for me, I would love you forever! Because I really wanted to check out the Quid itch shop." She said the last part sheepishly.

"Don't worry go ahead while I'm there I'll probably look for some new reading material worthy of being read." She quickly turned on her heels and ran in the direction of what I assumed was the Quiditch shop. I was walking into the store and entering when I breathed in the comforting smell of parchment and knowledge. I waved at the shop owner and made my way to the historical section. I scanned through the first shelf but nothing caught my eye. Thinking whatever it's not like I'm in a hurry I rescanned that same shelf. I stopped and read the title 'Unknown Creatures of the Wizarding World' I was reaching for it when my hand was covered by a warm and smooth hand. I paused waiting for a large surge of pain. When nothing happened I thought why would it only burn when Harry touched me? I stared at the slightly tanned hand and looked up towards where I assumed was the owner of that hand. I'm sure I looked absolutely ridiculous staring up at the black haired beauty. She stood at 5'6 and had a wiry kind of muscles from what I could see of her short sleeve blouse.

"Sorry there I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I'm sorry I don't know your name but I would like to put a beautiful name on a beautiful girl." I blushed at her voice. I believed she was Hispanic by her accent I cleared my mind and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"My name is Hermione, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh well my name is Natalia. I'm also very sorry for my accent I am not from Europe if you couldn't already tell. I really wouldn't want to seem too noisy but by any chance do you go to Hogwarts?" I smiled at her cute mistake.

"I believe the word that you're looking for is nosy, but anyways yes I attend that school. Are you asking because you are going to be attending?" She blushed after processing my rambling.

"Oh well yes I meant to say nosy, and it would be nice to know someone from the school. I believe I'm a 6th year, and you are-?" she trailed off.

"Well Natalia I'm also a 6th year and also my friends as well, well all but 3 of them but other than that were all 6th years. Would you happen to know what house you're in?"

"I'm a Slytherin? Is that how you say it? Well anyways yeah I'm in that house." She said with a cheeky smile. I had a strained smile. I mean I really didn't wanna be a hypocrite and judge her by her sorting. Not all Slytherin's are bad, right? But there was the problem, there is no real answer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the wait guys and thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I will try to update regularly.<em>**

**_~Kim_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hermione P.O.V. **

"Hermione how long does it take you change, a few seconds?" I turned my head back towards Ginny coming through the compartment door and nodded.

"How long have you been out here? I hope not too long, sorry!" Should I tell her about Natalia? I mean she is going to be her friend too, right?

"Hey Ginny I made a new acquaintance with another student of Hogwarts her name is Natalia." I saw her smile.

"I haven't heard of a Natalia, is she a first year or a new student?"

"Yes she is a new student and will be riding with us in the compartment." She nodded. What if she is just as snarky as other Slytherin's? What if when she finds out that I'm a muggle-born? Will she be just as-?"

"Hey 'Mione? "

"Mmhm, yeah what's up?" I responded after pulling myself out of my thoughts I however unfortunately didn't notice the too innocent sounding curiosity in her tone.

"Do you think that maybe you might actually come out this year?" My eyes widened when I processed her words.

"What? Ginny what are you-?" she shot me this incredulous look that clearly told me to stop.

"Hermione I've known since the summer of your 4th year. You don't need to have to hide yourself from me; I won't feel uncomfortable if that's what you're worried about. Hermione whenever you're ready you can tell Ron and Harry and everyone okay? They'll love you no matter what don't forget that. Also if you have any girl problems talk to me b4ecause I know for a fact that you have quite the gorgeous face and figure." She said the last part with a wink. I forced myself not to blush.

"Thanks Ginny I mean its normal in the muggle world but not so much in the Wizarding world so it's nice to know I have some support here." I felt my throat tighten and cursed my overly sensitive emotions.

"AWWWHHH you're emotional!" She squealed "You're going to make me cry." I giggled at her crazy antics but stopped and snapped my head towards the compartment door hearing it slide open. I saw Harry and Ron duck inside and take a seat next to Ginny and the latter to me. I was about to question them about how long it takes for them to walk towards the compartment that is 3 down and change when I heard the door open and saw a familiar head peak through.

"Natalia! I was beginning to think you weren't going to come to meet me, but of course it's only been half an hour since we've departed-" Ron rudely interrupted me then.

"Just ignore her she is Hermione and I –" While listening Natalia looked slightly aggravated.

"Yes I know 'Ermione excuse me I have a hard time pronouncing certain letters like H and others. Back to your statement, yes ginger I do know her." She said smiling softly. Ginny was dying of laughter and leaning on Harry for support.

"I like you already! I'm the arrogant gingers sister, nice to meet you." Ron was blushing madly and glaring at Ginny while she introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Harry or 'Arry whatever you prefer." He said charmingly.

"Ron or Ronald." It seems like her and Ron clash and won't get along necessarily.

"May I join you _amigos_?" we all nodded. When she closed the door behind her I saw Ron jump and cover the whole bench with him sting right in the middle and laughed when Natalia still sat in between him and me.

_Hello love. I miss you so much. _

…

As soon as I heard those foreign voices in my head invading my thoughts I felt a veil of calming dread come over me. A contradiction that made so much sense in that moment. I was pulled out of my mind when Nati put her hand on my leg to steady my jumpy leg. In the exact moment my eyes made contact with hers many things happened at once. At the same time my bracelet began burning more intensely than it has since I've had it, I felt my mind was being probed for information, and the train completely shut off. What I mean is nothing worked except our wands and the worst part is that it was dark outside.

I heard the door open and a few thumps of bodies hitting the floors.

"He-" I was just about to scream for help when a hand covered my mouth. I felt myself drift into a sleep but not before a pair of lips was pressed to my forehead.

" Je t'adore ma belle."

**/**

**I'm so sorry guys! I have failed you! I will from now on try to update once a week I just haven't had much inspiration or motivation to continue writing this until I recieved messages about this story. Now back to the story and stuff. I know this may seem a little sped up and like a filler chapter most likely cause it is but I will soon get on with the action don't worry! Don't forget to review and favorite. Only if you want to. Oh also all mistakes are mine sorry...**

_**KIM **_

__**Translations: Amigos- Friends**

**Je t'adore ma belle- I love you my beautiful**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fleur P.O.V**

It felt very nice to have Mon Amour in my arms although the reason for this is far from that. I don't want her to get injured because of my careless actions.

**Flashback**

"What are you thinking of you filthy magical creature?" I fumed silently at her words.

"Nothing to worry about you actually filthy person or demon." I said with my back towards her.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Me a pureblood Black family member!" she shrieked at me like a banshee.

"I do not give a fuck to who you are! Just because you have no backbone against The Dark Lord does not mean you have power over others who are better than you in many ways! So I am free to do as I want." I spoke to her face and noticed her face curl in anger.

"legillumes!" I fought hard against her insistent probing and gasped when she got to my inner thoughts and desires.

"Ahhh, so you got a little crush on little muddy, don't you? Let's see how she is doing…" I watched as she walked away and felt desperate anger come over me. There was not much I could do other than watch her walk away. There is no point in trying to fight Bellatrix without being killed by Voldemort or letting Ma Cherie be attacked by Bellatrix.

**End Flashback**

"Philipe, open your porte!" I whisper yelled. The room was silent from what I could hear on the other side until I heard breathing on the other side of the door.

"What do you want Fleur? Je suis fatigue if you came here to see her she is not here with me-"

"Please open the door then…" I said hurriedly hearing footsteps in the corridor of the school. As soon as the door was open I eased myself and Hermione inside shutting the door behind us.

"How did you get on school grounds? I mean you being a Death Eater and all?"

"There are many holes in their armory. Listen I need you to watch this girl for me and make it look like she is arriving in time with the other students." I laid her in his little living room sofa.

"Hermione…?" I snapped my head towards him.

"How do you know her?"

"I met her back home we went out for lunch and spoke." I was fuming as he said this. That is the perfect description of a _**date**_.

"I can see your eyes literally turning green that shows exactly how self centered and evil you are. I'm gay you've known that Fleur, you've known that since you were practically born. What happened to us? We used to be joined at the hip until we reached our final year at school. You've changed Fleur and it's not a good one. I know her, okay? What of it?" I stood tensely throughout his whole rant.

"Nothing please help me out on this it's just I need you to watch her and take her back with the students to make it seem like she was on the train okay?"

"Why did you take her from it in the first place? Why cause that much trouble?" he questioned.

"Bellatrix, she had planned to assault the train and capture Hermione. The only reason I knew was because she has a big mouth and went ahead and told Severus of her plans. I had to cause a diversion or word would be out that Death Eaters are near Hogwarts." Thinking back a bit, I enjoyed my choosing of when to begin, considering her bracelet warned me of someone other than me touching her that is of the male species. I did rather enjoy knocking Natalia unconscious especially for being overly friendly with Hermione.

"Do you know how wrong this is Fleur? Have you gone mad? Aside from the fact that you kidnapped her and trickily gave her your mating bracelet because I know any person wouldn't willingly put that on in the short amount of time she's probably know you, she is just 16! You are 20." I frowned at the way he worded this and noticed that he still has his on his wrist meaning he still hasn't found the one. The bracelets I guess you could say is a nicer Veela version of a collar. I charmed it so that it would burn Hermione when anyone touched her of the male species it also tends to burn when I am trying to locate where exactly she is.

"You are of the Death Eaters, she is of the Order. If I your own brother cannot stand in your presence without hesitating, what makes you think she won't run away from you just as Gaby will when she finds out?"

"I did this to protect you and Gaby! Don't you put his on me! Since you didn't do it _**I **_had to I was 17! I was the one perusing the career of an auror, look where I am now in the position of the people I wanted to catch! I needed my older brother but you weren't there! You weren't there when father died! You weren't there when they forced me to watch as they killed _**ma**_ mere. They threatened to kill all of us if we didn't join. You don't know anything!" I felt my eyes burn with unshed tears. I felt my neck and back burn signaling my transformation. I heard Hermione whimper and stopped myself noticing the pain I was causing her.

"It doesn't matter, we could've found a way… you took the easy way out and because of that you are a coward." I've never felt so much pain at my brother blaiming me for what was both of our faults.

"Please just tell her that I love her and that one day I'll be back and we'll be a happy family, you and your mate, me and Hermione." He was about to say something but I held my hand up.

"Just watch over her for me when I say her I mean Hermione and Gaby." I stood straight and walked over to Hermione and kissed her forehead. I leant down and whispered "Je t'adore ma belle. I will protect you whether or not you know it, sweet dreams." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Even though you hate me for protecting you, I love you because we're family. I would never hurt my family or my love. I would only hurt those who would hurt you guys." I shut the door behind me before anything else could be said.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Mon amour- My love**

**Ma mere- My mom**

**Sorry about the wait guys I've seriously not been able to acess internet anywhere until now. I'm so sorry if it seems rushed and still confusing I will try to update again this week. Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys it brings back inspiration for this story. All mistakes are mine, enjoy, and feel free to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Philipe P.O.V.**

I awoke to a scream coming from the guest bedroom and ran in panic. I sped through the hallway and almost lost my footing when turning in the direction of the guest bedroom. I threw the door open and gasped at what I saw.

There on the bedroom floor was Hermione crouched in the corner holding a candle with a crazed expression on her freshly woken up face. She gasped as soon as I came into the room and dropped the candle in shock.

"Philipe, What are you doing here-" her eyes narrowed and she changed the tone of her question "What _am_ I doing here?" I raised my hands in a mocking manner not in the mood for explaining or really just talking about the real situation happening. I saw her hand clenching as if she was about to "Don't you dare throw that Hermione! According to the aurors you fainted on the train and you weren't responding so they sent you over here. The dormitories weren't open until after supper so when you arrived you spent the night here." She noticeably relaxed.

"I missed you," she ran to me and threw herself into my arms for a hug "sorry for jumping to conclusions." He chuckled and nodded "Don't mention it," he got serious "ever." She looked confused so I clarified. "You can't really go up to your new D.A.D.A. professor embrace him and say you missed him." She tore away from my embrace with a renewed rigor. "Where's Gaby staying?" I saw her hair and chuckled heartily at her innocence "She is with the Weasley family they are watching her for me weekdays and weekends she visits." I paused and grew distracted when I saw the shiny bracelet on her wrist "Hermione I couldn't help but notice something yesterday, something rather peculiar." She looked on expectantly "Where did you get that bracelet?" she looked as if she finally remembered something important.

**No P.O.V.**

"Philipe I don't know what to do with this!" she grabbed at her hair in exasperation. "I woke up and found this beside my bed on the nightstand and assumed it was probably from my parents…" he urged her foreword with a lift of his eyebrows. "Never mind, I just can't get it off," she made a grand gesture towards the object "_this_ bloody thing is bewitched!" he grimaced. He tried to find an explanation that did not sound as frightening to a sixteen year old. First he wanted to see what Fleur exactly did with it.

"What does it do exactly?" he asked in an indifferent manner. "Whenever a male touches me at all it burns, it doesn't exactly burn with the female population but it did with this one girl." He took in what she said and contemplated shrugging off the topic. The blonde ruled out telling her but just easing the pain a bit.

"Give me your wrist." The tall male saw the angry red marks on her delicate wrist and nodded in disappointment at the other blonde's actions. The brunette noticed a huge detail. "Why isn't it burning!?" he cursed in his head and came up with a 'reason'. "I don't know, maybe because I'm a flaming homosexual." She took that as a plausible reason and he almost died laughing at her gullibility, almost. He chanted the spell to numb the pain and remove the scarring from her wrist. "You're all good now Ms. Granger, now I do believe that it is time for me head to breakfast. Students enter at a later time, correct?" she nodded. "Well then I suggest you wash up and change into clean robes." She made a face and cracked a smile. "Yes _mom_." His grey ice eyes met her brown eyes. "You bet your derrière."

**Time skip**

The brunette found herself waiting at the bottom steps of the common room. of course waiting for her friends. The first to come down was Ginny who is a girl like Hermione and still got ready before the boys, they spent the next five minutes complaining about them. Ginny had questioned her if she was alright from yesterday. Ginny, being the only one to ask about her with Dumbledore, was worried about Hermione. The girls decided to go save their seats and for the boys to catch up with them. They spoke about unimportant things on the way to the great hall just as they were about to open the doors they heard a loud voice float across the hallway.

"Hermione, wait!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guys I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in a long time and there is no excuse, but I was recently motivated by looking through my reviews especially from the guest account Em. I really appreciate whatever feedback you guys have. I kind of just whipped this one up in a little bit so please forgive my sure mistakes in this seeing as I also have no beta. Enjoy and I'll be sure to update at least on a weekly basis. <strong>_

_** ~Kim **_


End file.
